The Seventh Element of Harmony
by missdovahkiin
Summary: When a strange disease infects Canterlot, it's up to Twilight Sparkle to find a cure before time runs out. short chapters some chapters change perspective
1. Chapter 1

_**The seventh element of Harmony**_

Princess Cadence

I brushed my mare to the side and realized how that one of my knights was standing behind me. I turned to him and smiled, "Ah, Franky! What do you need?" Franky stared at me, saying nothing. Something was odd about him though. Like all the angles in his face sharpened. He stared at me harder and I got nervous.

"Frank maybe you should take a couple days off." I suggested.

Franky nodded his head and left. Chills went down my spine and I looked at the clock: 11:24. I had 6 minutes to get down for n important brunch meeting with Celestia and Shining Armor who had left before I woke up. I trotted out the door and down a long flight of stairs into the main dining hall where Celestia and Shining armor were sitting around a small table.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late Aunt Celestia." I said slipping into a chair next to Shining Armor.

"It's fine darling. We were just discussing the Elements of Harmony." Celestia said.

"Well, we were talking about if there is a new element of harmony." Armor said.

I almost fell out of my chair laughing at the idea, "Oh armor, everypony knows there were 6 elements not 7! That is absurd."

"That's what I said," Celestia explained, "but he insists that it's possible." I rolled my eyes and focused on the scrambled eggs and took a bite. Yummy. I looked at Shining Armor who was frowning and appeared to be writing something under the table using his horn.

"Dear…what are you writing?" I asked trying to be as kind as possible.

"Possible elements of Harmony!" He lifted it up with magic so I could see but I swiped it out my face without reading it, getting irritated with him. But when I looked into his eyes I saw a twinkle I had never seen before. I sighed and decided to let him down gently.

"There is no other element of magic." I said sternly looking at him.

He sighed and said nothing. The topic quickly changed to something else that I wasn't quite interested in.

I stared at the clock and realized it was time for another dress fitting. I groaned and started off towards the fitting room. Once down a hallway and up a flight a stairs I peaked around the corner to see Rarity taking out another gown. I took a few steps in and was suddenly knocked down by a sudden flash of grey.

"DERPY! BE CAREFUL YOU JUST KNOCKED DOWN ROYALTY!" Rarity yelled. I stood up and looked at what had knocked me down. It was a Pegasus with a grey body and a blue bubble cutie mark. Her hair was scraggly and blond with strange eyes. They looked in different directions and were not normal. I frowned at the strange pony and she got shy.

Rarity helped me up on the fitting platform and fit a flowing purple dress on me. But I focused my eyes on the back of Derpy's head. She was trying to fix something she had broke earlier.

"Derpy, make sure you don't brake anything this time. Also hand me my pincushion!" Rarity snapped at her.

Derpy turned around and nodded. She grabbed a small red pincushion and handed it to Rarity. Derpy hadn't spoken at all. Was she mute? My heart wrenched when I realized how pushy I was being. But the feeling faded away as Derpy knocked over a box of pins. Ugh. She was so annoying!

"YOU DINGUS PONY? WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" I screamed. I ran out of the room in a sudden wave of anger and power. I didn't look back even though I know I made Derpy cry. Good. I didn't know it then but I had changed. There was suddenly a voice in the distance and then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity

I frowned at Derpy. Although she had mucked things up, it was pretty odd the kind Cadence would yell like that to a pony she didn't know. I couldn't stop frowning though. I suddenly felt a small surge of anger.

"I'm sorry Rarity. I really did my best. I'm sorry." Derpy said, developing tears in her eyes. Ugh. I rolled my eyes and walked out. I looked around to see the princess standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, Princess. I am soooo sorry for my assistant Derpy. I honestly don't know what is wrong with her." I said, trying to make her feel better. She turned around with a permanent frown. I had never seen her like this. It was like…all the angles in her face had become sharper. I didn't like it.

"I can't believe I have to spend my time with mere ponies like you and that wretched Darpy." She said frowning.

"It's Derpy your majesty. And I do not appreciate you insulting her and I that way." I said suddenly becoming angrier at every moment she spoke.

"Well then, next time don't be so pathetic!" She said storming off down the stairs. I growled and stomped to the room I was staying in.

I sighed as I sunk my head into a pillow on my bed. I was just so angry! I couldn't explain it though. I decided to take a deep breath and I pushed my anger away. I looked up at my calendar and realized I had to meet the girls in 20 minutes. I frowned and sighed. I stood up and put on an old pink hat and looked in one of the 10 mirrors I had. I frowned at how sharp the angles in my face were.

"ERRRGGGHHH!" I yelled. I kicked a vase and it shattered. I slammed the door behind me and stomped down the stairs to the royal library. I stomped in frustrated with the lighting in the room. My hat turned pink to a gross salmon color. Ugh! I turned my head to see the rest of my friends looking over Twilight's shoulder at a big old dusty book. I walked over and sighed, "What are you reading NOW Twi?"

She stared at me a moment and her face twisted up, "Uh…Rarity are you feeling ok?" I stared right back at her. What could she mean by that? I felt a little bad at yelling at everypony. I instead of asking what she meant though I heard somepony say, "I'm fine egghead. I look fabulous unlike everypony else!" Who said that? Was that I? It sure sounded like me. What was I doing? What was happening? Before I could open my mouth and apologize for my sudden uncontrollable rudeness the lights went out without warning and I remembered nothing.


End file.
